Magic's in the makeup - true Pettigrew
by Temptress and Tempesta
Summary: Pettigrew. A songfic. Back in MWPP times with Lily but mainly focused on Peter


  


The Magic's in the Makeup  
By: Temptress (with help from Tempesta, who mind you is a raving lunatic.)  
  
A/N: Hola, mis amigos? Como eres? (OK, if that makes no sense, don't worry it's not you. I'm the one failing Spanish class.) Anyway, my first pathetic attempt at a songfiction (arg!) so be nice (please??). It's taken from No Doubt's Return To Saturn, CD. I'm only going to use the highlighted words from the lyrics on the inside cover, but the whole songs at the bottom. I got fairly bored so I made a new pastime (hehe). Review, it's a joyful feeling, eh? More notes to explain something's at the bottom.  
  
Disclamier: James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Lily, Hogwarts, Voldermort, and anything else not mentioned is the great, the wonderful, J.K. Rowling!!! Thank You!  
  
Magic's In the Makeup  
  
-Can you tell I'm faking it?-  
  
I walked into my Gryffindor common room, disgusted. Stupid people calling me stupid. Just because, I didn't get some idiotic questions right in History of Magic, who could with Binn's droning on about some Goblin Rebellion? I didn't understand it, at all. I was friends with the four smartest people in the school, but I was stupid. James, Sirius, Remus, and Lily were clever, brilliant...and any other words associated with smart.   
  
They all tried to help me, still it did no good, none at all. They all had to go see McGoganall about something, probably advanced courses. The hard thing to believe was James and Sirius, the brightest, never ever had to pick up a book and study.   
  
"Peter, are you all right?" Lily's sweet voice entered my head. I turned, swiveling and nearly falling, and faced a red-faced Lily.   
  
"Aren't you supposed to be meeting McGoganall?" I asked. I was well aware of how cold my voice must have sounded, but she had interrupted my thoughts, and at this moment I needed to think.   
  
"I am, Peter. I just wanted to make sure you were all right and all. Binn's was absolutely horrid this morning and Severus's comments didn't help." She took a breath. "I had to run to catch up with you."   
  
"I'm fine. Go to your...meeting." I said and silently added, _and I'll go to mine_. She looked hesitant for a second. "I think I may study a bit." That did the trick.   
  
"Well, we shouldn't be too long. Maybe when we get back we'll all so something. How about playing exploding snap?" Lily said as I walked with her to the portrait hole.   
  
"Yeah, that might be fun. I don't feel to well, maybe I'll go see Madam Pomfrey." I lied. I may not be as good at lying as my friends, but Lily believed me.   
  
"Do you want me to walk with you? I'm late as is, and it's on my way." Lily asked, concerned. She felt my forehead. "You feel a tad warm."   
  
"No, I can manage. It's probably just a passing fever, or something not too serious. I'll read up on the Goblin Rebellion or reread the chapter we need to know about for Transfiguration." I walked out of the portrait hole with me.   
  
"Are you sure?" She looked at me.   
  
"Yes, Lily. If I'm not here when you get back then I'll see you and the guys at dinner." I did my best to contain my burning anger. This girl, as caring and as perfect as she was, annoyed me.   
  
"Well, if your sure. If you want when we get back I'll explain to the Rebellion to you. It's really simple. Arger the Arrogant was oppressing the other goblins..." I cut her off.   
  
"I'm going to study now. You don't want to be any later then you must be, McGoganall could get irate." I started back to the portrait, hoping she'd take the hint.  
  
"All right, then. See you later Peter, and have fun." She waved good-bye, in that perky way of hers.   
  
"Bye, Lily." I turned back. After a few seconds, and careful glancing to make sure she was gone I ran the length of the corridor. I stopped when I saw my worst enemy, but considering who he was, should have been a close friend..._Severus Snape_.  
  
"Pettigrew, running for another Slytherin I presume?" Snape asked in that superior tone he always held when he talked to me.   
  
"No, Severus. I'm going..." I stuttered when I saw Lucius Malfoy walking casually down the hall, about two hundred meters from us.   
  
"Yes, Peter?" Snape, figuring I was terrified of him, did not acknowledge my unease.   
  
"The library." I finished my already started lie. Lucius was nearly ten feet away from us.   
  
"Severus," The drawn voice of Lucius sounded as he approached, "are you tormenting the poor lad?"   
  
"No." Severus answered after a few seconds of pondering the question.   
  
"Next time see that you do." Malfoy glanced a hard stare at me. "Snape, go."   
  
"What?" Severus asked, shocked.   
  
"You heard me. Get gone, Severus." Lucius said coldly. Severus knew better then to disobey Lucius Malfoy who was not only two years older then us, but held unimaginable power..unimaginable unless you were a servant. "Go." Malfoy commanded again when Severus didn't budge.   
  
"Watch your back, Pettigrew." Severus warned and stalked off somewhere else to brood.   
  
"The Dark Lord sent me to retrieve you. I'm supposed to be on holiday with my family in France, so hopefully Severus won't open his already large mouth..." Malfoy started after Snape was out of earshot. I, stupidly, interrupted him.   
  
"He's a servant of the master as well, surely he won't."   
  
"It may slip from him to another of his few friends and slowly make it's way to Dumbledore, how would I explain that, Peter?" Lucius's cold gray eyes gazed into mine.   
  
"I...I don't know. Sorry." I resided, he had made me feel stupid, without trying.   
  
"Don't let it happen again. The Dark Lord is going to transport you to your destination, I will see to it." And with that he was gone. He had apperated, somewhere, where I'd be joining him shortly. Suddenly, something tugged on my body and then the gray walls of Hogwarts disappeared from my view.   
  
-So many different faces,   
My personality changes-  
  
"Wormtail." Cold, icy, and unforgiving Lord Voldermort's voice spoke my nickname.   
  
"Master." I knelt in front of him. My eyes avoiding his gaze. I felt fear. I could tell I was here for a reason and from the sound of the Dark Lord's tone it wasn't a good thing. Did he know I'd been thinking of joining the other side? Did he know I didn't want to betray my friends, my parents, and my teachers? Did he know I wanted out?   
  
"They don't care about you. The redhead may seem to, but she's just being herself. She'll never join us, and we'll eventually kill her. The other three that you call your friends, why didn't they stand up to the man who made you feel insecure about your worth?" Master asked me.   
  
"I don't know." I answered truthfully. He laughed, his cold harsh laugh. No pity, no remorse in his laugh. I imagine if I was as powerful as him I would too, find the situation laughable.   
  
"You don't know? You know exactly why, Wormtail. Your just not sure of it, just like your not sure of your place in life." He taunted me.  
  
"I don't understand, Master." I confessed.   
  
"Something I wager people hear a lot from you, Wormtail. They don't care about you. Your parents don't care about you. If you honestly believe your teachers care about you, then your more naive then I thought." He told me in a singsong voice.   
  
"Master..." I trailed off, feeling if I spoke anymore that I would cry. I did not want him to see me cry, then I'd appear weak.   
  
"What? You must agree with me, Wormtail. Your so-called friends tease you, talk about you behind your back..." I once again letting my pride get in the way of my senses interrupted, someone more powerful then me.   
  
"Let me enlighten you, Wormtail." He said, as he grabbed his wand from the table. He mumbled something that I could not hear and a faint green smoke surrounded the room. Seconds later a picture developed into the Erie green glow.   
  
I immediately knew the four people in it's midst. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Lily Watson. They were sitting on one of the couches in the common room. Though the picture was blurry, after all it was only a mist, they were deep in conversation, it was obvious. The textbooks on their laps, clearly not as important as the conversation, as I saw.   
  
"You know what Binns did today was wrong, Sirius." Lily chided. Sirius snorted.   
  
"He deserved it. He stood there like a bumbling idiot, he could have at least said something besides, 'I dunno.' a thousand times." Sirius's voice was hard. It surprised me, he never was this mean to me. Of course he didn't know I was listening.   
  
"He's got you there, Lily. We've gone gone over it with him a thousand times. He's never going to get it, Lily. We can't keep trying." James nodded.   
  
"See James agrees, Pettigrew's stupid." Sirius said, exasperated.   
  
"I didn't say that." James contracted.   
  
"He's trying, Sirius. It isn't his fault that he doesn't understand things as well as you do. If he doesn't get it, he doesn't get it. Yes, James we have tried to get him to understand, he just needs some more time. I'll keep trying, for as long as it takes." Lily sighed.   
  
"You'll be at it forever, Lily." Remus too it seemed agreed with Sirius.   
  
"Even Remus knows I'm right, Lily. I've won this argument. No more discussion, period. Now, on with this Transfiguration homework." Sirius made it clear that the discussion was over. Lily looked as if she wasn't sure, but went back to reading. The fog faded, for a few seconds, before producing a new scene. This one was between two of my professors.   
  
"He's failed another test, Minerva." Professor Sprout shook a piece of paper madly in front of McGognall's face. "He wrote down and I quote 'You can keep a Pigly Plant healthy by feeding it dragon's scales and crushed fish bones.' "  
  
"Professor Sprout, what on earth is wrong with that?" Professor McGognall asked as she continued to grade papers.   
  
"It's wrong! You can't feed a Pigly Plant that! It would die!" Professor Sprout nearly shouted.   
  
"Perhaps he got confused?" Professor McGognall offered.   
  
"He's a squib, Minerva. He knows that as well as you and I." Professor Sprout held the paper out, and I saw my name printed sloppily at the top.   
  
"Your right, you know? He's in my house so I presume you want me to talk to him about it?" Professor McGognall asked.   
  
"Yes, I do. Good day." Professor Sprout nodded as the fog faded.   
  
"You see now they don't care about you, Wormtail. Are you ready to make a final decision?" Lord Voldermort's voice asked me.   
  
"Yes, Master." I finally knew who I was meant to be. Finally, I'd be at home, with evil.   
  
-I want to be the real thing,  
Who am I?-  
  
-Can you tell I'm faking it?  
But I want to be myself,  
A counterfeit disposition,  
Can't be good for my health,  
So many different faces,  
Depending on the different phases,  
My personality changes,  
I'm a chameleon,  
There's more then one dimension,  
I can fool you, and attract attention,  
Camouflage my nature,  
Let me demonstrate...  
  
_Makeup's all off,  
Who am I?  
Magic's in the Makeup,  
Who am I?  
  
_If you bore me then I'm comfortable,  
If you interest me then I'm scared,  
My attraction paralyzes me,   
No courage to show my true colors that exist,  
But I want to be the real thing,  
But if you catch me eye can't be authentic,  
The one's I loathe are the one's who know my best.  
  
_My makeup's all off,  
Who am I?  
The Magic's in the Makeup,  
Who am I?  
  
_The makeup's all off,  
Who am I?  
If the magic's in the makeup,  
Then who am I?  
Magic's in the makeup,  
But I want to be the real thing,  
But the magic's in the makeup,  
And I want to be the real thing...  
  
My makeup's all off...  
_Who am I?  
  
I am Peter Pettigrew...the traitor.  
  
_End Fiction.  
  
A/N: So did you like? A few things I might explain. This song really does fit, Peter Pettigrew in my opinion so I'm going to copy and paste the song and write why I think it does along side of the lyrics...un momento...  
  
-Can you tell I'm faking it? (No one really knows he's faking it, unless you count the rest of Voldermort's servants.)  
But I want to be myself, (He wants to be himself, not a dumb little boy. He wants to be evil...like Voldermort wants him to be.)  
A counterfeit disposition, (He's lying.)  
Can't be good for my health, (He's afraid.)  
So many different faces, (He changes everyday. When he's with his friends he doesn't let the evil side show, when he's with his Master and his Master's servants he isn't afraid to be evil...)  
Depending on the different phases, (Depending on where he is.)  
My personality changes, (That's true, no explanation needed.)  
I'm a chameleon, (You get that one?)  
There's more then one dimension, (He's more then one person.)  
I can fool you, and attract attention, (He can fool his friends, and attract attention because, he isn't so smart.)  
Camouflage my nature, (True. They never really find out until it's too late.)  
Let me demonstrate...  
  
_Makeup's all off,  
Who am I?  
Magic's in the Makeup,  
Who am I?_ (He wants to know what they think he really is. Would they ever guess he was a traitor?)_  
  
_If you bore me then I'm comfortable, (He's comfortable with them because, they always do the same things.)  
If you interest me then I'm scared, (He wants to be in the Dark Side because, it offers him more power.)  
My attraction paralyzes me, (He's interested in the Dark Arts, scaring him sometimes. He's afraid of what Voldermort may do.)  
No courage to show my true colors that exist, (Get it?)  
But I want to be the real thing, (He wants to be the real evil.)  
But if you catch me eye can't be authentic, (He doesn't want anyone to know he's really bad, just yet.)  
The one's I loathe are the one's who know my best. (He hates his "Hogwarts friends", but they know him better then anyone else.)  
  
_My makeups all off,  
Who am I?  
The Magic's in the Makeup,  
Who am I? _(Previously explained.)_  
  
_The makeup's all off,  
Who am I?  
If the magic's in the makeup,  
Then who am I?  
Magic's in the makeup,  
But I want to be the real thing,  
But the magic's in the makeup,  
And I want to be the real thing...  
  
My makeup's all off...  
_Who am I?  
  
_He's just a traitor....  
  
  
  
  



End file.
